


Not your good, little boy anymore

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strong Language, actual tailor!Harry, basically everyone is a little shit as always, blowjob, dagonet is a little shit, fitting room one, handjob, past babysitter!harry, slight mention of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been 17 years now since he saw the man last, Eggsy didn't know how old exactly that made him today but definitely a lot older than him, and he didn't even know what he studied back then. Really, he didn't know anything about him except his name, his kind smile and his gorgeous appearance from back then. Of course the gorgeous part was something not his 7-year-old, but his 25-year-old-brain helpfully added. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Harry went to uni he babysat Eggsy, a nice little boy.<br/>17 years later Eggsy texts him, with not-so-innocent intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were my babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> This is all Lady Mephistopheles' fault

Eggsy was visiting his Mum and his little sister when he ended up with an old photo album on his lap and his mum next to him on the settee. He had moved into his own flat after finding a job at the Adidas store on Oxford Street, just working behind the tills and sorting clothes into the shelves, but it paid well enough for him to finally get his own home. He was reluctant about leaving his Mum and Daisy at first, but after Michelle had finally left that arsehole Dean for good, he had felt it would be time for him to sort his own life out - after all he was 25 years old now.

But ever since he moved out, and mind you, it had only been a month now, his Mum became nostalgic every time he came to visit and found old photographs or video clips, or even paintings Eggsy had done when he had been Daisy's age. So, while his Mum sat on his one side and pointed out how cute he looked on that particular picture from 1998, his little sister clung to his other side and eyed the pictures in a mixture of awe and confusion. Two weeks ago they had explained to her that Eggsy, indeed, had been just as tiny as her one day, and that he hadn't always been an adult. "Not that he's an adult now," Michelle had joked and earned an offended noise from Eggsy, which she just laughed off.

"Who's that man wif Eggsy?" Daisy asked after Michelle turned the page of the album and pointed at one of the pictures.  
"Yeah, who's that, Mum?" Eggsy asked agreeing and with a confused look on his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the man, but he couldn't remember for the life of him. On that picture Eggsy was 7, it was still from 1998, and he was playing with his Legos. On his opposite however sat a young man who helped him build the Lego tower. The man had a lean figure, at least from what Eggsy could tell from the man's sitting position, and thick, dark brown curls which fell into his face. His eyes were framed by big, black glasses and his smile directed at the young Eggsy was as bright as the sun - all in all, Eggsy would say the guy was fucking gorgeous.

"Oh, that's Harry," Michelle explained smiling, "He was your babysitter. Nice, young man, needed some cash while he was at university. He sat you for quite a while, Eggsy, I thought you'd remember him, you loved Harry to bits."

And suddenly Eggsy _did_ remember. The name had helped with clearing the memories up, and he remembered how much fun it had been to play with Harry, making it only half as bad when his parents, and later only his Mum, left the flat without him to have dinner, go to work or whatever adult stuff they had to do. Harry had been a gentle and very patient young man and had read all of Eggsy's favourite stories to him when he put him to bed, no matter how often he had already read them.

"Oh, yeah, I remember 'im now," Eggsy said nodding and started grinning then, "'Arry was aces. Luved that guy, he did all the cool stuff wif me."  
Michelle laughed and kissed Eggsy on his cheek. "Now you sound like you're seven again," she teased him, "You always asked when Harry was coming 'round to play again."

A few hours later Eggsy was in his own flat again, and with a deep sigh he let himself sink into the couch. He loved his Mum and Daisy to bits, but he was always straight up exhausted after visiting them. It was definitely the fault of all the cake and playing with Daisy.  
Deciding he wouldn't do anything productive anymore today he got up, but only to put on a comfortable pair of sweat pants, grab his laptop and fall right back onto the couch. He opened Netflix and scrolled through the shows and movies, but somehow nothing grabbed his attention, so he browsed the internet instead, reading some news here and some celebrity gossip there, until he found himself on Google.

After talking to his Mum today and seeing those photos he was really curious what Harry did now. It had been 17 years now since he saw the man last, Eggsy didn't know how old exactly that made him today but definitely a lot older than him, and he didn't even know what he studied back then. Really, he didn't know anything about him except his name, his kind smile and his gorgeous appearance from back then. Of course the gorgeous part was something not his 7-year-old, but his 25-year-old-brain helpfully added.

"Whatever, it won't hurt. I probably ain't gonna find anythin' anyway," Eggsy told himself when he started typing the name "Harry Hart" into the search bar.  
The first entry was a LinkedIn profile he couldn't access without getting an own account, but the second entry was a Facebook page. Eggsy clicked the link and nearly shoved his laptop off his lap when the page was fully loaded. "Jesus, that ain't 'im. At least I hope so," he muttered.  
The profile picture showed the epitome of "creepy old man who catfishes 13 year-old girls in online chatrooms", and definitely not handsome Harry Hart, so Eggsy clicked the back button in his browser.

A MySpace account of some emo kid (whose name wasn't even Harry Hart, but his username was "xX_harry_hart-ache420_Xx", learn spelling kid, thank you very much), ads, another link to the same LinkedIn account, still inaccessible, the homepage of a tailor's shop... wait.

Eggsy nearly closed the page again when his eyes skimmed over the small text on the tailor's site, until his eyes spotted a paragraph about the owner:

_"Kingsman tailors was founded in 1849 and has since then united some of the finest tailors. In 2014 Chester King, the former head of Kingsman tailors, has resigned and since then his successor Harry Hart (shown below) manages one of the most renown tailor shops London's."_

Curiously Eggsy scrolled down to the bottom of the page - could this be what he was looking for? Did Harry become a tailor?  
Right beneath the text was a photograph under which a text in small letters said "Harry Hart, Manager and tailor. For questions or inquiries please visit our Contact site.", and _fuck_ if that wasn't his Harry Eggsy would eat his snapback. The photo showed an older man, probably in his mid- to late forties, thick-rimmed glasses were framing his eyes which were looking right into the camera, his dark brown hair combed and slicked back with silver roots starting to show, and the tiniest, politest smile on his lips. He was still a gorgeous motherfucker. Shit.

Eggsy chewed his bottom lip as he stared at the picture far longer than would be considered appropriate, but fuck it, he was alone in his flat, he could stare at it as long as he wanted to. He could print it out and put it on his bedroom wall if he wanted to, it's not like anyone would see. Well, maybe his mates when they came over, so maybe he shouldn't do _that_ , but anyway.  
Eggsy's eyes wandered back to the small letters under the picture, then back to Harry's face and to the letters again. Should he...?

No.

Or yes?

Harry had been his babysitter after all, and that for a pretty long time. Maybe he would consider it polite if Eggsy contacted him and be delighted about it? Or maybe he'd think it was creepy Eggsy looked him up. But remembering his posh accent and looking at his picture now he didn't look like a guy who'd be rude or tell Eggsy to his face he was creepy, he would probably just politely tell him he didn't want to talk.

What did Eggsy have to lose anyway?

Eggsy encouraged himself internally while he clicked on the Contact button on the side of the page. There probably wasn't a number of Harry's anyway, just the shop's, and he sure as hell wouldn't call that, or go to, where was that shop? Saville Row? Heck no, he wouldn't go to Saville Row just to say hi to his former babysitter. Even if his babysitter was hot as fuck. (His brain helpfully provided the term "Daddy", and Eggsy told it to shut up.)  
But as chance would have it Eggsy found Harry's phone number on the page. Right below the shop's number it said "If Mr Hart is in charge of your order or you would like to express your dissatisfaction with one of our products, please contact Mr Hart directly via Mail or mobile" and then there were Harry's Mail address and mobile number.

Eggsy's eyes wandered over to where his smartphone was lying right next to him on the sofa, and he eyed it warily. Should he really do it? Text his much older former babysitter because he's hot? It was ridiculous.

So Eggsy did it.

He grabbed his phone and saved the number first, before he opened whatsapp and started a new chat with Harry, then he started to think about what to write.  
He thought long about it, wrote something and deleted it again. Made stupid jokes, deleted those again too. It took him 15 minutes until he decided to just do it quick and simple.

**Eggsy, 5.28pm:**  
_Hey Harry! U remember me? ;)_

When he wrote it he waited a couple of minutes for an answer, but he got nothing, so he put his phone aside and continued to look through the Internet. First he tried to find out a bit more about Harry, but the more he looked, the more he started to think the man didn't even use the internet. There was nothing. Literally _nothing_ he could find about him.  
So at some point Eggsy landed on YouTube instead and watched silly videos. He got himself a cup of tea, watched a bit of TV, watched some more stupid videos, until suddenly his phone made the short but loud sound it did when he got a text.

Quickly Eggsy grabbed the phone and it actually was an answer from Harry.

**Harry Hart, 6.17pm:**  
_Good evening, I am afraid I do not, I'm sorry. You might have the wrong number, if not, I would appreciate it if you could jog my memory and tell me how we know each other. Best regards, Harry Hart._

Jesus. Harry texted as if he was writing a letter. But that only helped Eggsy, now he was sure it was the right Harry Hart, and a small grin spread on his lips.

**Eggsy, 6.19pm:**  
_You was my babysitter. Like, ages ago! It's me, Eggsy_

**Harry Hart, 6.25pm:**  
_Oh, of course, Eggsy! My, what a surprise. I'm happy to hear from you. I hope you and your mother are doing well._

**Eggsy, 6.28pm:**  
_Mum & me are fine, thx. Found ur number on the internet & thought it'd be nice to see how u r doin. So u a tailor now?_

**Harry Hart, 6.33pm:**  
_Indeed. I own a small shop on Saville Row. Are you still in school?_

**Eggsy, 6.36pm:**  
_Bruv, I'm younger than u but not that young lol no I ain't in school anymore. Working in retail till I find sth better_

Eggsy waited a bit, but before Harry could answer he thought to himself: _now or never_. The conversation would probably die down pretty soon and Eggsy wanted to avoid that, so he wrote another text.

**Eggsy, 6.38pm:**  
_Hey u wanna meet for a cuppa or sth sum time? For old times sake & all. U was one good-ass babysitter, would be great to see ya again ;)_

This time it took Harry a while to answer and Eggsy got a bit nervous. Did he already fuck it up? He didn't even say anything stupid, it was just an innocent question. But luckily, after a few minutes his phone rang again. 

**Harry Hart, 6.46pm:**  
_That would be lovely. Just give me a time, date and place and I will meet you there._


	2. After 17 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 17 years Harry and Eggsy meet up for a cuppa

Three days later Eggsy stood in front of a Café Nero, right next to the tube station at Piccadilly Circus. Nervously he straightened his shirt and checked the time on his phone before he looked around to check if he spotted Harry somewhere. Nothing. It was ten minutes past the time they had agreed on, but Eggsy willed himself to stay calm. It was stupid to be nervous anyway, this wasn't a date. (Not yet.) But he got the feeling Harry bailed on him, even if he couldn't think of a reason why he would do that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone next to him cleared their throat. "Eggsy?"

Eggsy blinked and looked to his left, right into the face from the photograph, only even more gorgeous in real life. "'Arry!" He exclaimed and a bright grin spread on his face, "Oh my God, 's actually you." Harry started to smile and Eggsy immediately felt as if he was seven again, Harry's smile was still exactly the same.

"It's nice to see you again, Eggsy," Harry said. Eggsy's grin turned into that of an idiot and before he could say anything stupid he nodded at the door. "Let's go in, grab a cuppa 'n find a seat, yeah?" Eggsy went inside after Harry and, holy shit, if that wasn't a good decision. Like that he could appreciate Harry from behind, how his perfectly tailored suit hugged his lean frame, his narrow hips, his perfect arse and his long legs. That man was positively edible.

A few minutes later they were sat across each other inside the Nero and Eggsy stirred some honey into his tea, while Harry did the same with milk.

"So, how come you texted me after such a long time?" Harry asked with a smile and Eggsy chuckled in return, before he looked up from his tea. "Was visitn' Mum 'n Daisy, oh yeah I've got a lil sister now by the way, 'n she showed me old photos 'n you was on sum of 'em. I admit I needed a bit ta remember who ya was, but once I did t'was just too temptin' to text ya," he left the part out where he had spent a considerable amount of time to actually find Harry's number, and luckily Harry didn't ask, he only hummed quietly in acknowledgment.

"I'm glad you did," he finally said, "It's good to see you've grown to become a respectable young man."

The two spent a good twenty minutes chatting about everybody and his dog, and with every passing minute the want inside Eggsy to pull Harry over the table and kiss him senseless became more and more urgent. God, it should be illegal to look this good at Harry's age - which was 45, Eggsy found out during their conversation. Again, his brain helpfully provided the term "Daddy", and Eggsy cursed it because that sure as hell wasn't helpful.

Harry looked at his wrist watch and smiled at Eggsy apologetically. "I'm very sorry Eggsy, but I have to go back to the shop now, my break is over soon," he said while gathering his things. Eventually he stood from his chair and Eggsy did the same. He wanted to ask Harry if they could meet up again soon, but Harry beat him to it.

"Actually, if you would like to you could accompany me and I could show you around the shop," he proposed. Immediately Eggsy nodded and grinned up at Harry. "Yeah, that'd be aces." Eggsy had little to no interest in tailoring, honestly, and the shop was probably full of old men with their noses up in the air and sticks up their arses, but if it meant he could admire Harry's perfect face and the way his suit hid everything and nothing at the same time a bit longer, he would happily put up with that.

So the two of them walked back to Saville Row which wasn't too far from Piccadilly Circus, through the masses of people who were all out for their lunch break, until they reached the small, quiet street. There were many posh shops lined along the street, shops Eggsy would never dream of entering, until they reached their destination. In big letters it read "KINGSMAN" on the shopwindow and behind it were a few tailor's dummies, dressed in perfectly fitted suits. "Ya did 'em?" Eggsy asked, eyeing the suits and Harry followed his gaze before he answered: "One of them. The one on the far right. The others were made by my colleagues." Eggsy looked Harry up and down now and started to grin. "Ya did yer own suit?"

"Indeed," Harry confirmed, "Obviously one of my colleagues took the measures, but I made the suit myself." Harry ushered Eggsy inside then and Eggsy immediately started to take everything in once they were inside. It was just as posh as he had imagined, and Eggsy quickly checked if he had dragged any mud in and on the carpet with his sneakers.

"Ah, Sir, welcome back," Eggsy looked back up when he heard the voice and spotted an older man behind the counter who smiled at them politely. "Thank you, Dagonet," Harry answered, before he turned to Eggsy, "Eggsy, this is Dagonet, one of our best and most loyal tailors. He already worked at Kingsman when I started my training here." Eggsy raised his hand in greeting and shot Dagonet a quick 'hi', which earned him a short but not rude nod in return.

Harry was right when he said the shop was small, but it was still nice and felt welcoming. He showed Eggsy around, explained some things about some special kind of fabric that really challenged Eggsy's talent to look interested when he was really not, and eventually went over to what had to be a door to one of the fitting rooms, when Dagonet chimed in. "I'm sorry, Sir, but fitting room one is currently occupied by a gentleman. Fitting room two is available."

Harry looked slightly taken aback, then sighed before he shook his head. "We will wait. One does not use fitting room two when popping one's cherry."

Eggsy's head whirled around and he stared at Harry. Did he just say... What? Eggsy felt his cheeks starting to burn and watched as a cheeky grin spread on Harry's lips. So much for Harry's posh facade. But what Harry could do, Eggsy could do better.

He returned the grin before he responded in the most casual tone he could muster: "There ain't many cherries left ta pop, bruv." Eggsy and Harry just stared at each other after that and Eggsy could swear he saw a challenging look flicker across Harry's face for a second. Both missed the amused grin on Dagonet's lips while he looked to and fro between Harry and Eggsy, softly shook his head and looked back down at his work.

Their eye contact, Eggsy did definitely _not_ call it eye fucking in his head, thank you very much, was interrupted when the door to fitting room one was opened from inside and a man and, to Eggsy's surprise, a pretty young woman around his age emerged. "We will finish your suit as fast as possible and notify you as soon as it is done, Sir," she told the man with a polite smile and he thanked her. Harry greeted the man shortly before he turned to the young woman. "Miss Morton, it's good to see our customers are in capable hands while I'm gone." The woman smiled up at Harry, Eggsy could see a bit of pride in it, and answered: "Thank you, Mr Hart."

"Eggsy, this is Roxanne Morton," Harry told him, "She's our trainee and her works are very promising." Eggsy shook her hand and introduced himself: "Hi, I'm Eggsy. Nice ta meet ya."

"And you," she replied, "And please, call me Roxy."

"Eggsy and me used to spend a fair amount of time together, though he was a wee boy back then," Harry explained to Roxy now, "When I visited university I watched over him when his parents couldn't. He contacted me a few days ago and we met up, for old time's sake."

"That's adorable," Roxy said and a blush crept on her cheeks right afterwards, "I mean-.. It's really nice you've met again after such a long time, Sir."

Eggsy bit his lip to hide his grin, while Harry just smiled at her reassuringly. Roxy seemed to relax immediately when Harry did so, then she nodded towards the two men. "I have to go and prepare this order now, Sir. Eggsy," she smiled and started to walk past them, "Have a nice day."

"You too," Eggsy told her and watched her go, then he looked back at Harry who was already looking at him expectantly. "Shall we?" He asked and gestured towards the open door.

"Sure," Eggsy agreed and the two entered the fitting room.


	3. Fitting Room One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitting Roome One might just be the most interesting place at the Kingsman tailor shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the last chapter of this, and the first time for me writing smut *sweats*  
> I hope you will like it!

Harry closed the door behind them while Eggsy turned around himself in an attempt to take everything in. Even though it was just a fitting room and there wasn't much to it, it still seemed as if there was so much to see. Harry was silent and let Eggsy discover the room for himself, and for a few seconds Eggsy forgot he was even there, until he was playing with a measuring tape between his fingers which was hung up on a hook on the wall.

"Hey 'Arry?"

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"Ya remember how hard it was ta get me into bed back then?"

Harry chuckled softly, but clearly amused by the memory. "Absolutely."

Eggsy bit his bottom lip again, but he couldn't hide the grin that was forming on his lips this time.

"It ain't anymore."

Eggsy turned to look at Harry and was met with a surprised and confused stare, until realisation seemed to hit him and his features started to change. His lips formed a small grin and Harry cocked an eyebrow at Eggsy. "Isn't it?"

Eggsy grinned cheekily at Harry and shook his head softly. "Nah. I still shout a lot tho."

Harry took a few slow, measured steps towards Eggsy that reminded him of those of a predator, and had him crowded against the wall shortly after. Eggsy could feel the warmth radiating from Harry's body through his clothes, a stark contrast to the cold wall in his back that made his body tingle in anticipation, and tipped his head back so he could watch Harry's face. His grin was suddenly gone and instead Harry looked at him in a somewhat musing way, but before Eggsy could ask what was wrong, he felt Harry's fingers touch his chin and his thumb followed the line of Eggsy's bottom lip.

"So in fact you are telling me you haven't grown to become a respectable young man, but a little tart?" Harry's voice had dropped at least one octave and a violent shudder went through Eggsy's body at his words, but he still replied in his usual, insolent way: "Who says I can't be both?"

The grin returned to Harry's lips, he dipped his head a few inches lower so his lips were merely an inch from Eggsy's and then simply replied: "Touché." A second passed between them in which they just stared into each other's eyes, before Eggsy leaned in and closed the remaining gap. He pressed his lips to Harry's and curled one arm around his neck to pull him impossibly closer. With his thumb on Eggsy's chin Harry pried his lips open, and seconds later Eggsy tasted tea, milk and something so distinctly _Harry_ , it elicited a moan from him.

Eggsy's cock was half-hard already, had been from the moment Harry had grinned at him like that, and he started to roll his hips against Harry's thigh shamelessly. To Eggsy's great dislike, Harry pinned his hips to the wall with one hand just a few thrusts later, and with a grunt Eggsy tried to escape Harry's grip, but it was to no avail. He whined in the back of his throat when he realised he couldn't get away from Harry's grip and with a low chuckle Harry broke the kiss.

"Who would've thought you were such a needy little thing," he murmured against Eggsy's kiss-swollen lips while his second hand wandered along the sharp line of Eggsy's jaw, then followed the line of his pulsating carotid down his neck and eventually finished its journey on Eggsy's collarbone.

"Fuck," Eggsy sighed. His head hit the wall behind him with a dull _thud_ and his eyes fluttered shut when Harry started to kiss along his jaw, "I want ya ta fuck me, 'Arry."

Harry sighed and Eggsy could feel his hot breath blow across his wet skin, making him shudder and his cock harden more. "I'm afraid I don't have the needed supplies for that here, my dear boy. After all, this is a tailor's fitting room," Harry said and there was a hint of regret in his voice, but it only made Eggsy smirk.

"So what?" He murmured while his lips tried to catch Harry's again, "Ain't like there's only one way fo' ya ta fuck me." He captured Harry's lips in another deep, lingering kiss before he slid down the wall and onto his knees in front of Harry. Leaning forward a bit so he could bury his nose against Harry's still clothed crotch, Eggsy inhaled the musky scent before his slightly parted lips wandered along the line of Harry's hard cock and caressed the head through the trousers with feather-like touches that still made Harry groan.

The snapback on Eggsy's head found its way onto a small table next to some sewing supplies, then Harry combed one of his hands through Eggsy's hair. His scalp tingled where Harry's fingers touched it and he grabbed Harry's thighs to steady himself before he leaned in further and closed his lips around the head of Harry's cock, as much as their current position and state of clothing allowed. A dark, wet spot formed where Eggsy pressed and flicked his tongue against Harry's cotton trousers, while his own cock pressed uncomfortably against his jeans' zipper when he felt Harry's cock jump and grow harder under his attention. A groan from above him, strangled and audibly stifled, encouraged Eggsy even more. He wanted to make Harry moan in earnest, loose his composure, even though in the back of his mind Eggsy knew they ought to be quiet, as on the other side of the door Dagonet and possibly costumers of Harry's could hear them otherwise.

Still, the part of Eggsy that wanted to take Harry apart was louder, and so he backed off, earning him a small protest from Harry, and opened the belt, button and fly with nimble hands.

Harry's cock was heavy in his hand, coloured in a pretty pink and a drop of pre-cum forming at the tip. Eggsy's mouth watered at the sight and he licked his lips eagerly, while he shuffled closer on his knees. " _Fuck._ Gonna suck ya off so good, 'Arry. Gonna show ya what a fuckin' _respectable tart_ I've become," with a grin on his lips Eggsy looked up at Harry through his lashes and watched as his words gave him the exact response he had hoped for. Harry was staring down at him, his pupils blown wide with lust and completely swallowing the brown of his iris from where Eggsy was kneeling, his chest heaving with every breath he took and a growl leaving his chest.

"Go on then, sweet boy," the endearment was somehow hotter than anything else Harry could've said, especially mixed with his firming grip on Eggsy's hair, not urging him to anything, but still sending a shiver down Eggsy's spine. Hungrily Eggsy parted his lips once more and took Harry in, just the head first, and earned an appreciating moan from Harry. He closed his lips in a tight ring around it and dragged his tongue across the tip in a broad lick, lapping up the pre-cum. He groaned around Harry's cock at the salty taste and the sound vibrated through it, sending a jolt of pleasure through Harry's body and evoking another low moan. Slowly Eggsy pushed further, savouring the feeling of Harry's cock heavy on his tongue before he pulled off again and let his tongue swirl around the tip. He found a steady rhythm soon that had Harry moaning and grunting above him and he experimented with different movements of his tongue. Every response he got from Harry gave him a new idea of what the man liked and he made his best effort to translate it into what he did with his mouth.

Every time he pushed to take Harry's cock again he went down a little further until the head pushed against the back of his throat. The first time he hadn't expected it, his mind far too occupied by what his mouth was doing and the sounds Harry made, and he choked before he pulled back quickly. Immediately Harry's hand in his hair tightened again and he pulled Eggsy off completely. Eggsy made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and looked up at Harry with an annoyed expression, who let his hand wander down to Eggsy's cheek and his thumb over his lips. "Careful, Eggsy, don't hurt yourself," he said, his voice wavered shortly when Eggsy sucked his thumb between his lips and sucked and nibbled on it.

"I'm aight," Eggsy grinned up at him, amused by how Harry's eyes didn't leave his lips even as he spoke, "Just didn't prepare ta deep throat yet."

Now Harry's eyes flickered up to Eggsy's and a small grin played around his lips. "Just be careful," he said again before he put his hand back in Eggsy's hair. Eggsy took it as the invitation it was and took Harry's cock back in his mouth, but instead of going slow again he relaxed his throat and went all the way down at once, until his nose was pressed against Harry's pubic bone. Just because he could. Harry, who obviously hadn't expected this, let out a loud moan and a strangled " _Shit_ " right afterwards. Eggsy stayed like this for a few seconds and hummed with relish, before he slowly pulled back and hollowed his cheeks on his way up.

His own neglected cock was urgently pressing against his jeans and jumped with every delicious moan Eggsy could wrench out of Harry. His arousal bordered on painful by now though, so Eggsy pressed the heel of his hand against his own crotch and moaned around Harry just as he reached the head of his cock. Small circling motions with his hand brought some of the relief he desperately needed, but not nearly enough to get himself off.

Eggsy enjoyed the feeling a bit longer, his hips stuttering into the motion of his own hand, as his head bobbed up and down on Harry's cock and sucked him in earnest now. Suddenly, and with an obscene _pop_ , he let Harry's cock plop out of his mouth and couldn't hide the grin when he heard a frustrated groan from Harry. He looked up and bit his bottom lip when their eyes met.  
Harry's hand slid out of Eggsy's hair when he got to his feet again and leaned back against the wall. "C'mere," Eggsy demanded and grabbed Harry's lapels to pull him into a kiss Harry reciprocated willingly. It was hot and wet, with tongues and teeth and broken moans in between, but it was perfect.

Eggsy opened his own jeans while they kissed, pushed them and his briefs down until they were pooling around his ankles and stepped out of them. Eventually he broke the kiss and turned around, bracing himself against the wall.  
Harry let out a confused huff behind him. "Eggsy, I told you, I don't have-"

"Shut up," Eggsy interrupted and turned his head to grin at Harry over his shoulder, "Not my arse. Fuck my thighs."

Immediately Harry's eyes wandered to Eggsy's thighs and a renewed look of arousal crept on his features. "You really are a little tart," Harry growled before he grabbed Eggsy's hips and abruptly pulled him closer. Eggsy tripped over his own feet in surprise and pressed his palms and lower arms against the wall to steady himself until he was properly bent over, the only two points steadying him his arms and Harry's hands on his hips. Wriggling his hips and grinning to himself Eggsy urged: "C'mon, get on wif it."

A sharp slap to his right arse cheek pushed all the air out of Eggsy's lungs in a surprised gasp, followed by a long moan. "Don't be impudent," Harry said seemingly calm, but the bruising force with which his left hand's fingers dug into the flesh of Eggsy's hips told him Harry was everything but calm.

Harry brought his right hand back to its place on Eggsy's other hip before he stepped closer to the boy and bent over him to place a kiss into his neck. "You have no idea how delicious you look," he murmured and goosebumps ran down Eggsy's back.

"Actually," Eggsy said cheekily, "I do. I got a smartphone wif a camera."

"Christ," Harry moaned, "There's nothing left of that lovely little boy, is there?"

"If it makes ya go the fuck on Imma be the best boy on the fuckin' planet fo' ya," Eggsy replied impatiently and pushed off the wall to press his arse against Harry's crotch. His cock slid perfectly between Eggsy's arse cheeks and the delicious friction made them both moan in unison. Eggsy closed his eyes and moaned breathlessly when Harry started to move his hips like this in slow, tantalising motions, dragging and pushing his cock across Eggsy's hole with every move. The feeling made Eggsy squirm and pant underneath Harry and he tried to push his arse further into the touch. Far too soon Harry pulled off completely and left Eggsy frustrated and painfully aroused. He didn't have time to complain though, as just a few seconds later Harry finally pushed his cock between Eggsy's thighs. Once Harry found the right position, pulled back and pushed between them again, Eggsy pressed his thighs together tighter, wrenching a moan from Harry.

With every push between his thighs the head of Harry's cock pressed against Eggsy's bollocks, and soon Eggsy was a whimpering mess, his breaths coming in short, violent pants and his forehead pressed against his arms which were still bracing him against the wall. His cock hung heavily between his legs, an angry shade of red from how neglected it was, and oozing pre-cum, bobbing up and down with every single one of Harry's thrusts which were so good, but at the same time not enough.

The room was completely silent except for their pants and moans, and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh. Eggsy completely lost track of time and couldn't tell how much time had passed when Harry released one of his hips and slipped the arm around him. It could've been a minute, it could've been an hour. But, really, Eggsy couldn't care less about the time that had passed when Harry curled his fingers around his neglected prick and started to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. The first wave of arousal was so intense, Eggsy opened his mouth for a moan but no sound left his throat except a pathetic whimper. With each pump, combined with the head of Harry's cock pushing against his balls with every thrust, Eggsy's moans became louder until he had to bite down on his arm so no one would hear them.

He mumbled a string of curses into his arm, interrupted by moans and panting, and fucked into Harry's hand. Harry's lips were right next to Eggsy's ear and every moan, every grunt sent a shiver down his spine. "You're so good for me," Harry panted, his breath caressing the shell of Eggsy's ear, "Such a good boy. _Shit_."

"Fuck, 'Arry," Eggsy moaned and his hips stuttered into the next downward motion of Harry's hand. He could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening and pre-cum oozing from his cock over Harry's hand. His thighs were slick too, from sweat and pre-cum, making it easier for Harry to slide his cock between them and drawing the most delicious sounds from Harry's throat.

It only took Harry thumbing at his slit and flicking his wrist on the next pump to make Eggsy shout in pleasure and see stars. He muffled the shout with his arm but he was still fairly sure someone must've heard it. "Fuck, don't do that again," Eggsy panted once he found his voice again, but couldn't stop his hips from fucking into Harry's fist harder.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice clearly strained.

"Cos I'm gonna come if ya do that again," Eggsy responded between moans.

Completely ignoring the warning, or maybe just because of the warning, Harry did it again and simultaneously thrust between Eggsy's thighs with added force. With a drawn out moan Eggsy spilled all over Harry's hand and the floor and threw his head back, not bothering to muffle his moan this time. Harry kept on pumping his cock through Eggsy's orgasm, until he whimpered from oversensitivity, so instead Harry grabbed his thigh then and thrust between them in earnest. Despite his legs being exhausted by now Eggsy pressed them together even firmer, making Harry moan in response.

"C'mon," he whispered encouragingly, "If ya're up fo' it I'll let ya fuck me properly later. I'll ride ya into next week if ya like that."

Harry cursed and bit down on Eggsy's shoulder, making him moan again despite being properly spent and tired, before his hips stuttered and he came buried deep between Eggsy's thighs.

The room went silent again, only their ragged breathing could be heard. Eggsy relaxed his thighs and felt Harry's cum running down on the insides, but before he could ask Harry for a tissue, he grabbed some fabric from a table and cleaned him off carefully.

"Oi, ain't that sum fuckin' expensive shit?" Eggsy asked and watched Harry's hand gently wipe up the mess from his legs.

"It's left-over from a suit, we can't use it anymore anyway," Harry explained, "But yes, it's very expensive."

Eggsy couldn't suppress the grin and looked at Harry. "Now I feel like a proper sugar baby, bein' cleaned off wif expensive fabric 'n shit." Harry tutted at him and lightly slapped his hip, before he put his pants on again and adjusted his suit properly. Eggsy put on his briefs and jeans again too before he checked his hair in the mirror. He looked up when he saw Harry look at him through the mirror and grinned at him. "What?"

Harry only shook his head softly and smiled.

He waited for Eggsy to finish dressing himself properly before he reached for the door's handle, but before he could open the door Eggsy grabbed his wrist. As soon as Harry looked at him questioningly Eggsy stood on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before he opened the door himself with a cheeky grin and left the room.

Harry followed him with an amused expression and closed the door behind himself again.

"There was a call for you, Sir," Dagonet said once they were back in the main room of the shop, and both men looked at him, "I told the caller you will call back as soon as you are..available." The short break Dagonet made before the last word was nearly unnoticeable. Nearly. Eggsy felt his cheeks heat up but his grin didn't falter and Harry just cleared his throat. "Thank you, Dagonet." Dagonet nodded towards them and looked far too smug for the posh bastard he was supposed to be.

Eggsy really started to like the shop, if only for the people working here.

Harry ushered Eggsy to the shop's door now, visibly embarrassed by Dagonet's grin, and smiled at Eggsy when he turned around. "So, 'bout that offer for later today..." Eggsy said quietly and looked up at Harry, "That's still standin'."  
Harry put his hand under Eggsy's chin and stroked his thumb over his cheek. "I'd love to accept your offer. But first I would like to invite you to dinner, if that is alright with you."

Eggsy looked at Harry wide-eyed and surprised. Dinner? With Harry?

Fuck yeah.

With a blinding grin Eggsy nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure. Ya can pick me up at 8, I'll text ya my address."

Harry snorted, but nodded. "Alright. I will be there."

"Good. See ya then."

Eggsy stole a last, quick kiss from Harry before he turned around and left the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
